


Felicity Smoak's High School Reunion

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Karma - Freeform, Reunion, Revenge, season 5.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: Oliver and Felicity attend her ten year high school reunion and Felicity learns that karma can feel really, really good.(post-season 5)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized today that since Felicity and I are the same age, she also probably got an invite to a class reunion she doesn't want to go to this summer. I posted the idea on Twitter asking someone to write it but I ended up doing it. Damn you, Twitter.

“I cannot believe you’re doing this to me,” she hisses through her teeth.  
“So you’ve said. At least fifty times tonight,” he replies, the grin on his face far too amused for his girlfriend’s liking. She huffs and crosses her arms, refusing to open the car door to climb out. Oliver shakes his head and exits the car himself, circling around to open the door for her and holding out a hand for her to grab. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” he insists. 

Felicity glares up at him, still not making any move to get out. 

“‘Dress up in a nice dress and let’s go out’ he said. ‘We’ll go out on the town and have a good time’ he said. Well newsflash, Oliver--my ten year high school reunion most certainly does  _ not _ count in the ‘ways to have a good time in Vegas’ category. Though really, neither does having dinner with my mother and for some reason you insisted on that while we’re here too.”

“Felicity, we literally came to Vegas to visit your mom,” he reminds her, still looking at her like she hung the moon. His hand is still hovering and waiting for hers to grab on. She glares for another few seconds until her gaze softens and she sighs. 

“Why are you so opposed to going to your reunion?” he asks. 

“I hated high school the first time. Why would I ever want to relive that? The teasing, the mean girls, the unrequited crushes. Maybe you had a good time when you were in high school, but for those of us who weren’t handsome billionaire jocks it was kind of a nightmare.” 

“I just saw your baby pictures last night--you were adorable as a kid,” Oliver counters. Felicity finally takes his hand when he flexes his fingers at her impatiently and he hauls her to her feet. He takes a moment to just appreciate her. She’s wearing an incredible black dress that’s just this side of inappropriately short and it’s got cut outs on the sides and shoulders with a plunging neckline. Her legs are to die for in some killer silver heels and Oliver considers taking her back to their hotel instead of into the event center where the party is. It’s an urge he’s gotten better at trying to suppress over the past two months since they’d gotten back together. But they have a lot of lost time to make up for, and Oliver is more than willing to put in the overtime.

“Earth to Oliver,” she says, and he shakes his head to make himself focus again. “It’s the dress, huh?” She asks, giving a little twirl. “It was a big hit when I wore it in Central City a couple of years ago too.” Oliver’s jaw all but drops at that.

“ _ Barry Allen _ has seen you in this dress?” he says, almost incensed at the notion. 

“Yeah, I was his date to a trivia thing. I was way overdressed. It was totally embarrassing.” Oliver looks scandalized, a near-growl escaping from his throat when she continues. “As I was saying--I may have been a cute kid, but I was every gawky, awkward, stereotypical nerdy high school stereotype on the planet as a teenager.” Oliver looks like he doesn’t believe her for a second. 

“I didn’t see any of those photos in your mom’s book last night.”

“That’s because I burned most of them in college. It was awful, Oliver. You know the movie The Princess Diaries? Picture me with that hair, those glasses, braces and secondhand clothes that never fit me because the only place my mom could afford to shop was Goodwill and the neighborhood garage sales. I was a social pariah. And that was without my straight As and obsessive sci-fi addiction.” Oliver is grinning again, his amusement completely taking over from the murderous rage he’d had for Barry Allen a moment ago.

“Oh now  _ this _ I need to see. I thought angry goth Felicity was something--but this?” 

“Yes, please talk to me about terrible looks. I’ve seen your pre-island photos.” Oliver puts his hands up in concession and then offers her his arm. She takes it, her eyes still narrowed at him, but she melts a little when he presses his lips against hers sweetly. 

“And you still love me,” he says. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

“I guess so,” she teases. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

The two of them walk across the parking lot to the doors of the event hall and Oliver notes how Felicity clings to him when they enter. He lets his arm slide around her waist, his fingers stroking the skin where it peeks through the cutout on her side, and she shivers but leans into him. A man is standing just inside near a table of nametags and he approaches them the moment they enter with an enthusiastic,

“Hi there! Welcome to the ten year CHS Class of 2007 reunion! Go ahead and sign in and grab your name tag! We’ve got all kinds of fun lined up for tonight!” 

 

Felicity hesitates, raising an eyebrow at him and Oliver gives her a little tug, moving to the table to search for her tag since she doesn’t seem to be interested. He isn’t watching, but he can see the man looking Felicity over appraisingly, unsure if he’s checking her out or trying to figure out which of his former classmates she is. Or maybe it’s both. 

 

“Do you see yours, hon?” Oliver asks. Felicity grumbles, but plucks a tag off the white cloth-covered table, hastily affixing it to her dress. The man signing them in does a double take but Felicity ignores him and heads out of the foyer into the main hall leaving Oliver to follow after her as she makes a beeline for the open bar. 

 

Oliver hovers nearby while Felicity knocks back a few drinks in a row and glowers at the room. He’s clearly underestimated her loathing for her classmates and when she returns to the bar for a fourth time he considers suggesting that they find something else to do. That’s when a couple of women approach him. The blonde one puts a hand on his chest. 

 

“I don’t remember  _ you _ from high school,” she says. Oliver shakes his head.

“Oh, I didn’t go here. I’m here with someone,” he clarifies. 

“Well it’s very nice to meet you--I’m Kelly. This is Ashley.” The frumpy brunette puts her hand out to shake his and he obliges. He is a gentleman, after all. 

“I’m Oliver.” 

“Who are you here with, Oliver?” the shorter blonde asks, drawing his name out. Oliver turns to look for his girlfriend and finds her watching from a few feet away with a raised eyebrow. He moves to her, pulling her closer and she lets him.

“Felicity, I was just introduced to a couple of your classmates,” he tells her. Kelly and Ashley lean in to read her Felicity’s name tag and their jaws drop simultaneously.

“ _ Felicity Smoak _ ?” Ashley says in utter disbelief. “You’re...you’re... _ blonde _ .”

“No. Way.” Kelly echoes. Oliver can see the moment when Felicity’s confidence skyrockets--she straightens her posture and squares her shoulders--and he can’t help but grin.

“Oh right, Kelly and Ashley,” she says with what Oliver can tell is mock enthusiasm. The other women seem to miss the sarcasm however. “How have you two been? You married the Toole brothers, didn’t you? How fun to have your best friend as your sister in law.” 

Kelly looks annoyed for a moment and Ashley puts a supportive hand on her friend’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper,

“They actually got divorced a couple of years ago. Mike is such a jerk. Who just leaves their wife with three kids to go bang the nanny?” 

“Thanks, Ashley,” Kelly hisses, glaring at her. 

“Wow, three kids?” Felicity says. “You’ve been busy!”   
“And I’ve got two,” Ashley adds. “What about you?” Felicity gives a lofty giggle.

“Oh no, no kids here. Work keeps me pretty busy.” 

“What did you end up doing?” Ashley asks, intrigued. “You were into all that nerdy science crap, I remember. No time for makeup or fashion.” The two of them burst into laughter and Felicity bristles a bit, but decides to counter with a definitive mic drop that makes Oliver beam with pride.

 

“After I finished my Master’s at MIT I moved to Washington. I worked as an I.T specialist for awhile and then as the VP and CEO of a tech company there. And as of last month I actually just got my very own firm up and running. Lots of investors are eager to get the biostimulant chip my business partner and I developed out to the general population.” 

“Bio--what?” Kelly asked, looking downright confused.

“Biostimulant chip. It cures paralysis and nerve damage. Very cutting edge.” 

“Felicity was paralyzed in a shooting a couple of winters ago,” Oliver offers, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. “The chip helped her walk again and she’s determined to make sure that everyone who needs one has access to it. She’s doing incredible work. Changing the world.” He looks down at her, beaming, and presses a kiss to her temple. 

“Oh my gosh, I had no idea!” Ashley gasps, covering her mouth. “That’s incredible!”

“Well Oliver’s been up to some pretty world-changing things himself lately too,” Felicity counters. “He’s not only the mayor, but a hero to everyone in the city.” Oliver gives her a look that says she’s maybe taking it a bit too far, but she pushes up on her toes to kiss his cheek and he lets it go. She holds his gaze for a moment, a real smile finally creeping over her features for the first time since she’d realized his plans for the evening. They are so wrapped up in each other they don’t even notice the looks of absolutely envy on the faces of the women who are watching them, nor the paunchy, balding man who sidles up to join them.

“Hey baby,” the man says, slapping Ashley on the rear and draping his arm over her shoulder. He’s clearly had a few too many to drink tonight and his wife does not look impressed.

“Seriously Mark?” she huffs, pulling away from him a bit.

“Just thought I’d see who you were chatting with--I don’t recognize either one of you.” He looks from Oliver to Felicity, leering a bit as he lets his eyes slowly drag from her long legs to her chest where he stops his appraisal. It doesn’t escape Oliver and in a blatant, alpha male display of “ _ back the fuck off she’s mine”,  _ he yanks Felicity against him almost forcefully and catches the man’s eye, daring him to try and pull something. 

“Mark, don’t you remember Felicity Smoak?” Kelly asks. “She was one of those mathlete and a/v club kids.” Mark squints a bit and it dawns on him.

“No shit!” he declares. “Wait--weren’t you that girl who had a huge crush on my brother back in the day?” Felicity deflates a little, her cheeks flushing red. 

“Oh that’s right!” Ashley agrees. “You were totally in love with Mikey--I remember that!” At that, Mark turns around and bellows,

“Hey yo Mikey! Come here! You’re never gonna believe this!” 

 

Oliver feels Felicity recoil, like she wants to run, but she isn’t quick enough and another man--just as plump and lacking in the hair department as his brother--hustles over to join them. 

“You remember Felicity Smoak, right?” Mark asks, and Mike thinks on it for a moment before it dawns on him.

“Sure, sure--that dorky chick with the glasses who asked me to prom? You know her?” Mike asks Oliver. Felicity clenches her jaw and Oliver sees her nose flare like it does when she’s pissed. And oh, he is in  _ so _ much trouble tonight. 

“I  _ am _ her,” she says through clenched teeth. Oliver turns away from the group and leans down so his mouth is right next to Felicity’s ear to whisper; 

“I am so,  _ so _ sorry and I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you.” 

“You’re fraking right you will,” she hisses at him. 

“Holy shit though,” Mike continues. “You got hot as  _ hell _ !” He grunts when his ex-wife’s elbow meets his round stomach. “What!? She did! She went from like...a three at best to a straight up ten. I never woulda guessed it was you.” 

“And this is Felicity’s boyfriend Oliver,” Kelly says. “He’s the mayor of Star City. And she owns a technology company. Mike’s been unemployed for a year and before that he was a janitor at the high school.” Her tone is incredibly bitter and she glares at her ex with all the animosity she can muster. 

“Well we can’t  _ all _ peak in high school, Mikey,” Felicity says with a fake smile. Oliver leans in to press another kiss to her head, trying to hide the smile on his face as she continues. “Well it was great to catch up with you all, really, but Oliver and I have to get going. Early flight tomorrow and all.” She turns on her heel and heads for the door. 

“It was so nice to meet all of you,” Oliver says with a nod, following her back out to the parking lot. 

 

The car ride is silent for the first five minutes until Oliver speaks up.

“I’m sorry I made you go. I didn’t realize how bad it was for you.” Felicity shakes her head and sighs, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together.

“Honestly? I kind of liked it. I know it’s mean. But they were horrible to me--and did you see them? It was like every nerdy, unpopular kid’s dream come true. I not only showed up to my reunion hot, with a hot date--but my bullies really did peak in high school. It was beautiful, perfect, sweet, sweet justice.”  Oliver chuckles heartily at that. 

“Hot date, huh?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Mmmhmm,” she affirms. “The hottest guy there by a mile.”

“I’m pretty sure I had the hottest date of the night,” Oliver counters. “But I did find  _ this _ on the way out.” He hands over a photograph he’d snagged from the display in the ballroom and she gasps in horror when she looks at it.

“Oh God  _ why _ ?!” she laments. “The hair! The braces! Why would you ever want this image of me in your head?” Oliver just smiles at her.

“All of those experiences made you who you are today, Felicity. They made you into a fierce, brilliant, strong, bad ass woman. The woman I love.” 

“You are so cheesy sometimes, you know that?” she deadpans.

“I know,” he confers. “So what do you say we go back to the hotel? That dress is incredible, but something tells me it would look even better on the floor of our room.” 

Her only answer is returning the devilish grin he gives her. 


End file.
